


皇后

by FrozenDesert



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDesert/pseuds/FrozenDesert





	皇后

*  
登上幽长狭窄的螺旋式的石阶，通往王宫里最高的高塔，转过两个拐角，经过一条长长的、常年洒满阳光的游廊，尽头是一扇高大华美的雕花大门，那里住着他唯一的、挚爱的皇后。  
郑在玹推开门，房间里明亮馨香，白色的纱帘逶迤在波斯地毯上，被风轻轻吹起来，茶几上摆放着厨房每天新制的新鲜点心和女仆沏好的新茶，一切都温暖恬静，仿佛从未有人离开过，也永远不会有人离开。  
他推开落地的窗门走到阳台上，外面静谧地飘着雪，轻柔急促地覆满了整个皇宫。  
“初雪了。”他低喃。

【1】

郑在玹第一次遇到金道英是在一个明亮的夏日，仲夏的迷热笼罩着这个南方都城，到处是音乐、欢笑、美酒佳肴，他走在喧闹的集市里被人潮推着向前，无论男女老少都兴致勃勃地向同一个方向奔去，他不知道发生了什么，被人群的推搡扰得心烦气躁，只能听见“皇后”、“淫荡”、“游街”几个满是恶意的破碎词语。他刚想要拉过一个人问问，就被旁边的人推得踉跄着转入一条小巷。  
就在这时他抬头，看见了小巷另一端的长街上，这个国家的皇后赤身裸体地骑在马上，缓缓踱过他狭窄的视线，他洁白的身体在太阳下闪烁着柔和的光芒，两条修长的腿垂跨在马匹的两侧，随着行进的颠簸微微晃动。皇后的头颅微微低垂，表情淡漠而高傲，仿佛这些羞辱不是加诸于他的身上，他高贵美丽的躯体任由这些庸碌的平民窥视着，尽管在侍卫的保护下没有人能够真正意义上地侵犯他，但那些轻蔑淫猥的目光仍然是一种不可忍受的侮辱。  
他的耳边充斥着对皇后充满冒犯性的交谈，女人们鄙夷地说，这个淫荡的、不知羞耻的皇后，因通奸而被处游街，国王惩罚他，让他戴着最高贵的王冠做着最下流的事；男人们兴奋地窃窃私语，皇后的手臂多么纤细，小腿多么洁白，皮肤多么细嫩！妓院里最昂贵的妓女也比不上皇后的万分之一，皇后……  
这些恶毒的交谈落在郑在玹的耳里成了一片模糊嘈杂的轰隆声，他无暇顾及四周的混乱，因为他正在这样的境地下感到了二十几年来前所未有的慌乱和羞耻——  
他勃起了。

郑在玹很快再次见到了金道英。  
作为这片大陆上最强盛的国家的王子，此地的国王举办了隆重的筵席招待他，当他踏入举办晚宴的大厅，第一眼看到的就是国王身旁那个纤瘦秀美的身影。他装作若无其事地上前和国王行礼，但也许是他太年轻，掩饰的技术还不够成熟，也许只是常年过着荒淫无度生活的国王对暧昧的目光过于敏锐，他轻而易举地发现了这个年轻英俊的王子注视着自己的皇后的过于炙热的眼光，他丝毫不感到愤怒或羞辱，浑浊的蓝色眼珠转了转，粗暴地一把拽过金道英对他说：“亲爱的王子，请允许我介绍我的皇后，也许你已经见过或至少听说过他的美名，毕竟——”他露出一个令人不适的下流的微笑：“毕竟他近来很是出名。”  
“现在，我亲爱的皇后，和这位尊贵的王子问好吧，替我这个醉鬼表示我的敬意和欢迎。”  
金道英像一个木偶一样被推到郑在玹的面前，他身着华贵的红色天鹅绒礼服，头上戴着金枝做成的王冠，上面点缀着白色的羽毛和鲜红的浆果，他俊秀的脸上展露出一个温和而绝对无害的微笑，弧度优美的嘴唇里吐出欢迎他的致辞，他看起来如此称职又如此不合时宜，就像一尊被放错了神龛的神像，任何投向他的祈祷都不会得到回应。即使他表现出这样不加遮掩的虚假，郑在玹仍然为他的注视感到一阵眩晕，他几乎是诚惶诚恐地亲吻他的手背，当他的嘴唇碰触到他的肌肤时，他回想起这只手掌松松地握着粗糙的缰绳的样子，并不由自主地产生一种渎神的快感，仿佛回到了十一岁时那个偷偷在神树下自渎的夜晚。  
整个晚宴他一直在不由自主地注视金道英，他一直兴致缺缺地小口小口抿着酒，对身边臃肿粗横的国王视而不见，他一定感受到了郑在玹过于狂热的目光，但整个晚上他一眼都没有向他望去，直到晚宴结束时，郑在玹再次向国王和皇后敬酒，他才站起身来，重新展露出专业的微笑。年轻的王子在酒精的作用下有些昏沉，在金道英重新落座之前，他冲口而出：“听说皇后喜爱下棋？”  
金道英愣住，没有任何一种传言说他喜欢下棋，他从未遇到过如此糟糕的搭讪，他与面前脸色微微醺红的王子四目相对，随后饶有兴味地笑了起来，为那张木偶般的面孔增添了一丝活气：“是啊。”  
“殿下不嫌弃的话，可以随时找切磋。”

 

【2】  
郑在玹现在经常和金道英见面，国王出于未知的心态默许了他们的频繁会面——不，也不是未知，一个物资富饶，兵力却严重不足的小国，想从一个兵力强盛的国家处得到什么显而易见，为了获得这种好处，金道英和他送给自己的那些华服美酒殊无二致。郑在玹为这种做法感到恶心，为金道英感到愤怒，但不可否认，在内心深处他为国王的无耻感到窃喜，如果不是这样，他就不可能像现在一样经常见到金道英。  
他们通常在高塔上会面，这是金道英在这座死气沉沉的王宫里最喜爱的地方，他们一起下棋、喝茶，聊天，这座高塔成了与世隔绝的花园，他们从不提起国王，也绝口不提不久前的刑罚，尽管城内的流言愈演愈烈，皇后在百姓的嘴里已经成了比人尽可夫的妓女还要淫荡的存在，但这个声名狼藉的皇后永远端坐在高塔上，坐在郑在玹的面前，面容白皙俊秀，脖颈的线条纤长优美，气质静谧而冷淡，他同这热烈的南境格格不入，反倒如同郑在玹所来自的北国的的一棵雪松。他总是不急不缓地泡茶、收拾棋盘，小口小口地啜饮新酿的葡萄酒，吃东西的时候脸颊鼓鼓的像某种灵动的小动物，这些小细节让郑在玹感到快乐极了，他觉得自己拥有了一个与在任何人眼里都不一样的金道英，他甚至不用再客套地称呼他皇后，而是叫他“道英哥”，这个称呼里所包含的亲昵意味几乎要让他莽撞地误解，尽管金道英从未对他做出任何逾矩的举动，尽管即使相处了这么久，郑在玹也没能多读懂他一丝一毫。  
私下里，金道英总是表现得喜怒无常，心情好的时候可以愉快地同他消磨一个下午的时光，兴致低落时就连一句话也懒得接，他好像根本没有把郑在玹当作一个王子来对待，也很少以皇后的身份自持，当他独自眺望远处时，他看起来甚至是孤独而脆弱的，每当郑在玹叫他的名字，他漫不经心地转过头来，整个人好似被笼罩在一片冰冷的水雾里，他看起来那么轻盈，又那么艳丽，就像一只随时会飞走、也随时可以被折断翅膀的蝴蝶。

转机发生在一个淡金色的黄昏，这一天郑在玹去找金道英的时候，女仆没有将他带到高塔上，只是礼貌地告诉他：“皇后在卧室处理私人事务，但您可以去找他。”  
他怔立片刻，带着许多隐秘的幻想忐忑地走过长廊，卧室的门半掩着，他没有费多大力气便推开门，随后听见一阵暧昧的亲吻声和嬉闹声。  
向前一步，再向前一步，他终于见到了金道英一直费心保护的神秘的情人，和他想象中，包括许多人的想象中都完全不同，他并非英俊忧郁的画家，也不是健壮英武的侍卫，金道英的情人娇小而白皙，两条柔软的腿紧紧地缠在金道英细瘦的腰上，耳朵上戴着华丽的饰品，随着他们的动作发出叮啷啷的清脆声响。郑在玹全身的血液都涌到头顶，他想自己现在一定傻透了，他仿佛失去了行动和思考的能力，只是呆呆地站在那看着眼前香艳的画面，看着金道英将他的情人按在身下反复刺入他，托着他的后脑和他用力地接吻，看见他修长的脖颈在高潮时扬起向后弯折像某种被射中心脏的鸟类。  
金道英伏在情人的肩膀上喘息了一会儿，然后捡起散落在一旁的睡袍慢慢穿上，他身下的男孩一骨碌爬起来，郑在玹这时才看清他的脸，他有一张极其明艳的面孔，同金道英的清淡截然不同，他的眼睛很大，形状纤长，线条潋滟而无辜，眼角有一个极为清晰的弧度，鼻尖和嘴角都微微翘起，这是一个面孔上长满了钩子的男孩，诱惑而充满激情，像一只女巫怀里的黑猫。他抬头看着郑在玹，表情带着一种天真的好奇，他肆无忌惮地大笑着问站在床边喝水的金道英：“天啊，这位王子看起来可真纯情，你确定要邀请他加入我们吗？”  
郑在玹一时以为自己出现了幻觉，但金道英责备的笑容很快制止了他的想入非非，他俯身亲吻调皮的情人，戏谑地说：“如果你愿意的话，我也没有什么不可以。”  
男孩嫌弃地撇了撇嘴：“算了，我对白马王子没兴趣。”  
金道英看着他笑，郑在玹很快意识到他的眼神同他看任何人的眼神都不一样，尽管他曾无数次自欺欺人地以为他从金道英这里得到了许多特权，但金道英看向他的眼睛里从来没有纵容、宠爱，甚至欣赏。  
他转过身来向他介绍：“这是我的爱人，李永钦。”  
他称呼他，爱人。

 

【3】  
李永钦穿好衣服大摇大摆地走出了卧室，金道英站在窗畔看着他离开，随后看了一眼僵立在一旁手足无措的郑在玹，有些挑衅地笑了起来：“怎么，想不到我会操人吗？”  
他轻蔑地笑笑：“我的玩意儿可比那个老东西的大多了。”  
这是他们之间第一次提起国王，金道英的语气里含着毫不遮掩的厌恶，他的眼型上挑，做出这个高傲的表情时平添一种媚意，郑在玹被迷惑着走近他，小心翼翼地伸手整理他在床榻间被弄乱的头发，轻轻地问他：“你恨他，对吗？”  
“恨他？也许吧。”金道英无所谓地耸耸肩，走到镜子前系好袍带，“但是我恨的人太多了，无所谓他一个。”  
“难怪。”他用只有自己能听到的声音嘟囔，“难怪我总是觉得你不快乐。”  
但是金道英听到了，他微微一笑：“不，事实上，我现在很快乐，因为永钦一直在我需要他的时候陪伴着我。”  
郑在玹说不上自己心里是什么感觉，心酸或是嫉妒，他走到金道英的身后，看着镜子里和自己比肩而立的金道英，执拗地，甚至有些唐突地问：“那我呢？”  
“你？”金道英笑得更为开怀，脸颊上甚至笑出了一个小小的笑涡，他准确地握住郑在玹的手，拉到自己的唇边，随意吻了吻他食指上的猫眼石戒指。“你很好，亲爱的，你当然很好。”  
“那道英哥和我在一起的时候，也会开心吗？”  
“当然。”金道英戳戳他说话时若隐若现的酒窝，“我很开心。”  
好吧，郑在玹妥协地想，这就够了，起码他和自己在一起的时候是开心的。

这以后郑在玹常常遇见李永钦，他甚至怀疑这是金道英故意安排的，他每次的来访都会提前通报或约好时间，如果他想，他完全可以让自己和李永钦完全避开，但他又想不出金道英会这么做的意图，毕竟金道英对自己的到来总是表示出愉快和欢迎，也从未提出过更越矩的要求。  
尽管的确嫉妒，但郑在玹不得不承认，金道英和李永钦在一起的画面甚至称得上是赏心悦目的，就像春天里的两只小动物靠在一起蹭毛。李永钦喜欢花，金道英在自己宫殿的后院里特意为他开辟了一片花圃，两个人经常在一起侍弄花草，金道英喜欢各种口味的果酒，李永钦就从宫外买来新鲜的果子和他一起酿酒。和李永钦在一起的金道英是充满生机的，因为李永钦本身就是生机勃勃的，他从不叫金道英皇后，而是直呼他道英，甚至戏弄似地叫他“小英”，金道英会笑着和他亲吻，也会偶尔和他不轻不重地拌嘴，他们之间自有一种氛围与默契，是任何人，包括郑在玹也无法插足的。  
唯一的问题是，他们都太过弱小而无法自保，更遑论保护对方，在国王扬言要惩处他们时把李永钦送出城外而自己一力受过已经是金道英能做到的极限，所以在国王委派了最顶尖的杀手不依不饶地要取走李永钦的性命时，金道英完全束手无策，甚至根本没有预料到这一点。  
还是郑在玹在城里安插的眼线注意到了事态的不同寻常并禀报给他。有一瞬间，想要完全占有金道英的欲望让郑在玹几乎克制不住心中的恶念，但理性制止了他，他直觉李永钦身上有某种与金道英的生命力相关联的特质，为了不让自己追悔莫及，他很快派人救下了李永钦并通知了金道英。  
金道英匆匆赶到郑在玹的房间，推开门，看到躺在床上不省人事的李永钦，出乎意料地，他并没有失态，甚至显得很冷静，只是脸色一下变得苍白，他僵硬地扯起嘴角冷笑了一声：“是，我早该想到有这一天的。”  
郑在玹有些疑惑：“可是国王对我……”  
金道英猛然打断了他，这还是他头一次做出这么失礼的举动：“在他看来，让我被你操和被他操没有什么不一样，总之都是床榻间取乐的玩意儿，可他不能忍受这样一个‘玩意儿’去操别人。”他顿了顿，仿佛咽下了某些更恶毒的词语：“彻头彻尾的畜生。”  
说完，他好像被卸掉了全身的力气一样，失魂落魄地走到床边，看着床上虚弱的李永钦，伸手抚过他因受伤而失去血色的脸颊，语气低落地喃喃着：“不该是这样的……”  
郑在玹微微俯身从后面握住他的肩膀，听到他细小的声音：“永钦……最珍贵的就是他身上的生命力，那么自由、蓬勃，像春天里化冻的泉水，山谷里来去无踪的风，王宫束缚不住他，什么都束缚不住他，只有看到他，我才能回想起自由和爱的触感，只有留住他，我才觉得自己是活着的，可是……”  
他神经质地低语着，郑在玹想要伸手摸摸他的脸安慰他，却沾到一手冰凉的泪水。  
金道英连眼泪都是冰冷的，可他却仿佛被烫到，食指猛地抽搐了一下缩了回去，他俯视着金道英流泪的侧脸，心中突然涌起一股强烈的冲动，一种原始的激情的冲动完全俘虏了他，他在心里暗暗下了一个决定。  
他捧起金道英的脸，第一次鼓起勇气亲吻了他，他吻他苍白淡薄的嘴唇，吻走他嘴角沾染的泪水，对他说：“道英哥，我要离开一段时间，当我回来时，你就再也不会受到伤害了，我保证。”  
金道英茫然地睁大眼睛看着他，仿佛根本没理解他刚刚说了什么，眼泪让他整个人他显得水汽朦胧，看起来无助可怜极了，他问：“你要在这个时候离开我吗？”  
“我会派人保护你们的，不要担心。“  
“我很快会回来的。”郑在玹郑重地承诺。

 

【4】

来自北方的军队占领都城、冲破宫门的那一夜，这个位于南方的小国久违地下起了雪。  
郑在玹把狂欢的军队甩在身后，奔跑着登上高塔，如同他在这个辉煌的夏日许许多多次做过的那样，奔赴他的星辰与月亮，他此生唯一的挚爱，就像西绪弗斯义无反顾地一次又一次奔赴他的宿命。他跑上高高的旋转楼梯，推开那扇熟悉的小门，看到金道英穿着白色的宽大袍子，身形细瘦，皮肤骨瓷般洁白，整个人几乎和外面飘落的白雪融为一体，他斜倚着石柱坐在阳台上，高塔上的风猎猎作响，仿佛下一秒就可以把他吹落。郑在玹屏住呼吸慢慢靠近他，看到他手上拿着一封熟悉的信，那是自己在军营里鼓足了勇气给他写的唯一一封信，每一句都饱蘸着情意，被他珍而重之地封好，盖上刚刚制好的印泥，就像他鲜红滚烫的心。  
他内心涌起一阵狂喜，金道英是在等他，一定是在等他，他克制不住地开口呼唤他：“道英哥。”  
金道英转过头来：“你来啦？”  
“是的，我……我来了。”郑在玹困难地喘了一口气。“我来接你了，道英哥。”  
“接我去哪，去做你的皇后吗？”  
金道英厌倦地垂下头：“可是我讨厌做皇后。”  
他看着高塔外面的雪，着迷地说：“你知道我为什么最喜欢这里吗？”  
“每次，每次登上这里时，我都在幻想这一幕，从离太阳最近的地方跳下去，获得永恒的温暖和自由，血肉像烟花一样溅落在泥土里，多美啊，对不对？”  
“不要阻止我，我会生气的。”  
这句话仿佛一句魔咒，郑在玹居然真的缩回去了拦住他的手，就像他从前怕惹金道英生气从不敢提起国王，不敢表露对李永钦的嫉妒，就像他会在路上奔波了一天一夜只为了买到金道英喜欢的红莓酒，为了金道英的一滴眼泪与整个国家兵戈相见，他不想看到金道英露出一点点因为自己而不开心的表情，他想满足他所有的愿望，甚至到了连死亡也可以纵容的地步。  
他疯了，他一定早就疯了，他应该现在就把金道英拽下来，不顾他的意愿将他带回去，他会在所有士兵面前宣布这是他未来的王妃，然后把他压在营帐里华美的大氅上占有他，将他囚禁在自己的宫殿里永永远远地宠爱他、保护他。而不是像现在一样束手无策地站在风里目送他绝情赴死。也许在初见他的那个晚上他就该潜进王宫里拉着他私奔，也许他早就该撕下这些温情的幌子向国王索要他。走到这一步，一切都错了，郑在玹绝望而悲哀地想着，他感到金道英冰凉的手抚摸着他的脸颊，用哄小孩子一样的口吻对他说：“别哭了，在玹，嘘。”  
原来自己哭了吗？郑在玹麻木地想。  
“你会永远爱我吗？”金道英擦去他脸上的泪水，轻轻地问。  
“我会，我会……道英哥，我会永远爱你。”  
金道英露出一个了然而怜悯的笑容，他微微探身，咬住郑在玹的下唇亲吻他，这一吻稍纵即离，短得好似一个梦境，他满意地欣赏着这个年轻英俊的王子脸上绝望的神色，他知道他没有说谎，知道自己已经取得了完全的胜利，为了确保他的战果永不腐朽，最后他说：“替我照顾好永钦。”  
说完这句话，他就像一片雪一样，从高塔上坠落了下去。

 

*  
王子从他征服的南方小国带回一位貌美的王妃，王妃有一张明艳的面孔，笑起来像四月的风信子一样美丽，身上充满了一种与粗砺的北方格格不入的慵懒而甜蜜的气质，仆人们私下纷纷议论：新王妃真是一位适合被永远保护起来的美人。  
次年，国王去世，王子被立为新王，王妃被立为新后，在登基典礼上，国王宣读了他对皇后的誓言。

他说，他将永远守护他，满足他所有的愿望，永不忘记他或离开他。  
国王发誓，他将永远爱他。

END.

2018/12/28


End file.
